Sailor Saturn of the Dark Moon
by HametsuNoSataan
Summary: Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Destruction, is allied with the Dark Moon who appear to be on the rise. However, an unforeseen romance causes a great disturbance amongst the royal family. Will Hotaru remain allied with Dimando and the rest?
1. Sailor Saturn of the Dark Moon Kingdom

Feeling the rush of energy surging through her body, Hotaru thrust her hands forward. Inside of her body, she could feel the dark energy that filled her coming from the deep depths of her soul. Eyes narrowed, Hotaru stared down her opponent as she felt the energy start to take form around her body. Bright purple pulsating waves surrounded her, dull and hard to see at first but brightened in intensity soon after.

With the energy that boiled inside of her, she pushed the energy down into her arms as it formed in purple, flame like rings. As she continued to gather the awesome amount of energy, the color intensified yet darkened in color. "**Saturn**," she started, "**Death..**" Her palms opened as she thrust them once more at her opponent. "**BLAST!**" In one long, powerful blast, the energy flew from her hands towards her opponent.

Smiling, Hotaru turned around as it hit her opponent, a long scream of pure pain coming from them. The scream resounded throughout the arena and soon after the arena caretakers quickly rushed out. As cheers came up from the crowd, the caretakers swept up what remained of Hotaru's opponent and Hotaru glanced up at Prince Dimando and his princess Esmeraude. The look on their faces was none other than pure satisfaction.

Not having even broken a sweat, Hotaru left the arena and entered the palace, then disappeared into the long, dark hallways. Not even bothering to look where she was going, Hotaru continued her walk back toward her own quarters, the path memorized as if she was on a single track. She'd walked the hallways too many times that she could easily find her way around the palace with her amethyst eyes closed.

Right and left there were many doorways and hallways, but she continued down the current one she walked through, then turned a sharp right. From one hallway to the next she walked, taking another sharp right. Within minutes Hotaru had arrived at her living quarter's door. It loomed before her, black in color with the symbol of the Dark Moon etched into it. However, unlike the other doors, her's was unique. Within the center of the upside down crescent moon was the sign of Saturn, showing her alliance with the Dark Moon kingdom.

One hand reached out and she twisted the door knob, pushing the door open and she stepped inside. Softly she shut the door behind her and looked over her room for a moment before she proceeded to her closet. As she walked she undressed, clothing being tossed every which way until she was clad in her bra and panties. She pulled the door to her closet open and stepped into the large, walk-in closet.

She scanned the rows of clothing that were held inside before plucking out a pair of black leather pants, a black corset and a pair of knee high combat boots. Sighing as she dressed, she muttered to herself, "**They really need to find me stronger opponents...**" Once dressed, she plucked a black choker with a black crystal hanging from it from a jewelry box in her closet and clasped it around her neck, then stepped outside. With one foot she pushed the closet door closed and pushed some of her black hair away from her face and behind one ear.

Hotaru looked around the room with disinterest, the light in the room reflecting off the black crystal earrings that dangled from her ears. Deciding she didn't need anything else, she turned and left her living area, once more entering the dark hallways. She'd only just reached the hallway that lead back towards the arena when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning, her hand automatically formed into a fist and she raised her arm to strike the stalker, only to pause.

Purple orbs stared into the blue orbs of the stalker as he laughed. Prince Saffiru. "**How many times must I tell you not to stalk me?**" she asked, annoyance ringing clearly in her voice. Her arms crossed themselves beneath her breasts and she let her weight shift to one leg.

A rogueish grin formed on Saffiru's lips as he responded, "**Only about, oh, let's see... Five hundred times within the past week, my little firefly.**" Hotaru rolled her eyes and she turned away from him to continue on towards the arena, however, once more, she was stoppd by the Prince.


	2. Speechless for the First Time

"**Now what?**" she asked, obviously annoyed, as she stared down Saffiru. Saffiru looked into Hotaru's eyes as she stared back into his, then shook his head. Turning away, Saffiru walked off, disappearing into the dark hallways from which Hotaru had emerged and been stopped in. With a shrug, Hotaru continued down the hallway toward the kingdom's arena. Thinking silently about what her next challenger would be like the next day, Hotaru walked, hoping that she'd get her wish that she'd get a stronger opponent.

Instead of walking into the Arena, Hotaru quickly turned up a flight of stairs that lead to the private viewing box that held Prince Dimando and Esmeraude. After stepping inside, Hotaru knelt down before the two, head bowed. "**You wished to see me after the fight?**" Hotaru asked. Dimando smiled towards the Senshi of Destruction. "**You did very well today, as always,**" he said.

"**Yes, very well. But what else is there to expect from the Senshi of Destruction?**" Esmeraude said after Dimando and then pulled her fan up to her face, only to laugh. Esmeraude's laugh caused Dimando and Hotaru, as well as so many others that had heard it, to cringe. It was the most annoying laugh in the world! "**Thank you,**" Hotaru said, "**is there anything else you require of me?**"

Shaking his head, Dimando answered, "**No, Hotaru, that is all. You may go.**" With a nod, Hotaru stood up, bowed respectively to Dimando and Esmeraude and then exited their viewing box. Just outside the door, Hotaru waited for it to shut before glaring at Saffiru. "**Hello, again,**" he said cheerfully to her. Shaking her head, Hotaru turned and started down the hallway to escape Saffiru, only to be followed, once more, by him. "**Are you going to follow me all day?**" she asked, hissing lowly.

"**Do you want me to?**" Saffiru asked as he caught up to her pace and looked over to her. "**Not really,**" Hotaru responded as she turned down another hallway. "**Oh,**" he said and went silent for a moment. After walking next to her for a few more moments, he spoke up again. "**Hotaru, could you stop for a moment?**" Grimacing, Hotaru asked, "**Why?**" "**Just trust me,**" he said. With a deep, discontented sigh, Hotaru stopped and turn to face him.

However, as she did so, she was caught off guard. In an instant Saffiru's lips were against hers, and Hotaru's eyes opened wide. The dim lights in the hallways reflected against the purple orbs, making them appear to glow and become more even more gem-like in appearance.

Hidden deep in the shadows, Prisma, one of the Four Sisters of the Dark Moon kingdom, watched them. A look of anger flashed on her face. _'That little bitch had better get her fucking lips off of my precious Prince Saffiru's if she knows what's good for her!'_ she thought to herself. Her hands clenched at her sides as she continued to watch them.

Neither Saffiru nor Hotaru moved to break the kiss. Deep within her chest, Hotaru's heart raced as her eyes slid shut. After a few moments, Hotaru gave in and slowly started to return the kiss, Saffiru's arms slipping around her waist to hold her close. Arms winding around Saffiru's neck, Hotaru's heart continued to race as thoughts plagued her mind. _'Why would he kiss me? More importantly, why am I kissing him back?! He's annoying and a stalker and this kiss is.. Amazingly wonderful..'_ The feelings inside of her heart flitted from confusion to annoyance and, then, to happiness.

In the shadows Prisma's anger continue to build more and more with each moment that the two continued to kiss. Then, suddenly, a wicked grin spread across her face. Plans started to form in her head. Merging further into the shadows, Prisma turned and headed to the private box that only minutes before Hotaru had exited. She needed to speak to Dimando and Esmeraude!

Slowly Saffiru broke the kiss and Hotaru opened her eyes, only to gaze into Saffiru's deep blue eyes. Saffiru lifted his hand and brushed a few loose strands of Hotaru's black hair out of her eyes, gazing deeply back into the jewel like eyes. "**I...**" Hotaru started to say, but found she couldn't. For the first time in her life, Hotaru was speechless. Smiling as he continue to gaze into her eyes, "**Have a good sleep, my Firefly.**" With that he stepped past her and walked down the hallwa, leaving her to stand there and wonder silently.


	3. The New Opponent

Hotaru awakened the next day, wondering if she dreamed what had happened the day before. Gazing up at the ceiling, one hand lifted and her fingertips traced the outline of her lips. It was as if Saffiru's lips had burned their imprint upon hers. Sitting up in bed, Hotaru swung her legs over the side and stood up. Clad in a pair of black silk shorts and sports bra, she wandered over to her closet. Pulling out yet another pair of black leather pants, she grabbed a black tank top, her combat boots and a sleeveless black trench coat.

It was another day and that meant a new opponent. Once more Hotaru hoped that it would be a stronger one than she'd faced, but the chances of that were slim to none. Sighing as she changed clothing, she thought about the upcoming fight - or, rather, tried to. More often then not her thoughts returned to Saffiru. Emerging from her closet, she glanced at her clock. 11:45 am. Her fight was scheduled for noon, when the sun would be at it's highest peak. _'Time to go,'_ she thought to herself.

Minutes later Hotaru stepped into the arena. As she entered cheers rose from the stands. "**Today our Senshi of Destruction will fight against one of our own warriors. Here she is, Prisma of the Four Sisters!**" came the announcement over the speaker system. The crowd went silent as Prisma stepped into the arena.

Hotaru raised one eyebrow as she looked at Prisma, who smirked back at Hotaru. "**Let's get this over with; I have a manicure at 12:15,**" Prisma said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "**Too bad you won't be there for it,**" Hotaru replied. The smirk on Prisma's lips disappeared, quickly being replaced with a look of ang. "**You've messed with the wrong person's future husband. I saw you two kissing yesterday!**"

Hotaru's eyes widened for a second and then an amused look formed on her face. "**You must be very jealous of me, Prisma, to be spying on me like that. Future husband? Your's?**" Hotaru laughed, "**Only in your dreams!**" Prisma's face contorted as she grew angrier, "**Me? Jealous of an **_**insect**_** like **_**you**_**, 'Firefly?' You must be joking!**"

Suddenly Prisma ran forward at Hotaru and threw a fist straight at Hotaru's face. Amused, Hotaru watched Prisma and took a step to the side, allowing the fist to sail past her. Reaching out, Hotaru grabbed Prisma's arm and swung her to one side, only to let her hand push against Prisma's stomach. With ease Hotaru lifted Prisma above her, then slammed her down onto the ground.

Landing with a thud, Prisma rolled herself over and stood up, then thrust her palms outward. As she did so, a black blast flew from her hands and moved straight toward Hotaru. Yawning, Hotaru moved her hands infront of herself, palms open and fingers spread out. Catching the energy within her hands, Hotaru felt her own energy bubble up inside her. Purple energy started forming around her hands, encasing the energy from Prisma in a translucent shell. With a single thrust, Hotaru sent the energy back out to Prisma.

The combination of Hotaru and Prisma's energies flew across the arena, only to slam into Prisma. As Prisma screamed, Hotaru smirked, expecting Prisma to fall to the ground. However as the dust cleared Prisma was still standing, though apparently hurt fairly badly. Hotaru's eyes lifted and she looked toward Dimando and Esmeruade, waiting for the signal to finish off Prisma.

After getting the nod she was waiting foor, Hotaru took a step backward. Eyes closing, Hotaru threw her hand into the air. Purple energy swirled infront of her open palm and her fingers wrapped around the energy, causing it to harden and form into her henshin wand. "**Saturn Glaive... Make up!**" Nails turning purple, the sign of Saturn appeared on her forehead. A brilliant purple aura formed around her, causing her clothing to disappear.

A body suit as white as snow formed on her torso, followed by a dark purple, pleated mini skirt. Dark purple bows, nearly black, formed on her chest and at the small of her back, followed by purple boots that came up to her knees. Laces laced themselves through the front of her boots and the fabric came up into points. As quickly as it came, the aura disappeared as a heart crystal shaped brooch formed over the bow on her chest, followed by a purple choker with a similar charm attached to it.

With one hand held out, the glow of silver formed, expanding length wise until it was a good foot taller than she was. Her hand closed around it, causing her glaive to harden into a solid matter. As the final piece, a silver tiara formed over the sign of Saturn. Her eyes shifted to Prisma as she took her glaive into both hands.

Prisma's eyes widened, traces of blood sliding down along her face from cuts and wounds. Prisma took a few steps backward, knowing fully well that she was in trouble now. _'I should have known better,'_ she thought to herself, _'than to take her on while she could transform.'_ Hotaru lifted her glaive into the air as a ball of light formed around the G shaped blade. Slowly the cheers of the crowd faded away, as well as all the other sounds in the arena. For a moment Prisma wondered if she'd gone deaf.

However, as Hotaru slammed her glaive into the ground, a loud, deafening bang exploded, sending the sound back into the air. The ball of light flew foward, striking and engulfing Prisma. The sounds of the crowd cheered louder. It appeared to be the end of Prisma of the Four Sisters.


	4. End of a Battle

As Prisma was screaming while Hotaru's attack was flying at her, Hotaru watched silently, a smirk on her face. "Say goodbye, Prisma" she said as she watched the attack hit Prisma with great force, causing Prisma to fly back into a wall of the arena and slump down to the ground, her skin and clothing burned badly from the attack and bleeding very badly. The crowd was silent for a moment and then cheers went up around the arena.

Hotaru tuned around as she untransformed back into her normal clothing and faced Prince Dimando and Princess Esmeraude. They nodded, looking very impressed and Hotaru felt her heart skip a beat as she saw Prince Saffiru standing behind his brother, Dimando. She turned and walked out of the arena, heading to go to her room to change out of her clothing. 

Minutes later, Hotaru sat in her room wearing her black robe and was brushing out her hair, the bathtub in the bathroom connected to her room filling with water, waiting for the tub to finish filling so she could wash away the dirt on her skin and in her hair. As she stood up to go into the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. Sighing and mumbling about how she never gets any peace, she walked over to the door and opened it.

As soon as she opened the door, Hotaru felt arms slip around her waist and she smiled, gazing up into the blue eyes of Prince Saffiru. "You did great today, my little Fire Fly." he whispered to her as he gazed into her Amethyst like eyes, kicking the door shut. She smiled at him "Arigato, My Lord" she replied. "Don't call me that.. It sounds so… formal. Call me Saffiru, my Fire Fly." he said as he held Hotaru close to him, his head resting on top of hers.

She smiled more and then lightly pulled out of his arms "I have to take a bath.. All this dirt on me is annoying." "Hmmm….. Can I come?" Saffiru asked and Hotaru smirked and shook her head. "Not this time, Saffiru" and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind her. She pulled the belt on her robe and the robe slide off her shoulders, down her arms, and away from her body and onto the ground. She glanced in the mirror and scowled at what the mirror reflected back at her.

She slipped into the bathtub and let herself sink up to her neck in the water, closing her eyes as she felt her muscles, which were still tense from the fight, relax. She sunk down under the water, feeling the water rush over her head and shook her head from side to side quickly, trying to knock out some of the dirt. Coming up to the surface of the water in the tub, Hotaru grabbed the shampoo and poured a very large amount onto the top of her head.

Setting the bottle back where she got it from, she put her hands on her head and rubbed the shampoo into a rich lather, working it all over her hair and scalp. She yawned as she let the shampoo sit on her head for a few minutes and started to wash the dirt off her skin with a rich lavender scented liquid soap and then splashed water onto her skin, rinsing the soap off. She then dunked her head back under the water and rubbed her head, rinsing out the shampoo from her hair.

Outside, Saffiru sat down on the bed and leaned back, looking Hotaru's room over and at the picture of the Nega Moon family on the opposite wall. Hotaru wasn't smiling in the picture, and her eyes didn't show happiness either. Hotaru, for most of her life, had lived on the Nega Moon ever since she was reborn. Saffiru and her hand grown up together basically, though Saffiru was a few years older than Hotaru was. He looked up as Hotaru came out of the bathroom tying her robe shut and he smiled at her.

Smiling back, Hotaru walked into her walk in closet and threw on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, her favorite casual wear for just lounging around in her quarters of the Palace. She walked back out and sat down at her vanity table and started to run a brush through her hair. Saffiru slid off the bed and walked over to behind her, taking her brush into his hand and started to run it through her hair gently, smiling at her as she gazed at his reflection in the mirror.

"You're so beautiful, you know that Fire Fly?" Saffiru asked her as he looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Am I?" She challenged, smirking wickedly. "Yes, you are. And the way the light reflects off you're perfect gem like eyes makes you even more beautiful." He said, continuing to smile at her as he brushed out her hair. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door and Hotaru blinked and stood up, walked over, and opened it.


	5. Words Un-Said

Standing outside of the door stood Prince Dimando and Princess Esmeraude. Seeing them, Saffiru came up behind Hotaru, putting a hand on her shoulder, and he looked at his brother and his brother's wife. "Yes?" Saffiru said. "Prisma's asking for you in her quarters." Prince Dimando said, his arm around his wife's shoulders. "She's in her quarters, Saffiru" Princess Esmeraude added in. Esmeraude and Dimando looked at each other and Hotaru caught the glance that passed in between them, not liking it one bit.

Saffiru nodded as he took his hand from Hotaru's shoulder, obviously not seeing the glance between his brother and his brother's wife. Dimando and Esmeraude stepped back as Saffiru glanced at Hotaru and walked out, followed by his brother and his brother's wife. Hotaru scowled as she watched them walk away and slammed her door shut and walked to her bed. She sat down on it and slammed a fist into the closest thing to her, which turned out to be a lamp.

As Saffiru walked down the hallway, he thought silently about why Prisma suddenly wanted to see him. Getting closer and closer to her room, Saffiru's head filled with thoughts that continued to run with many possibilities. He and Prisma had once been a couple, and almost married, and when he and Prisma had broken up, Dimando and Esmeraude, as well as Katsy, Avery, Bertie, and Rubeus didn't like it one bit and often they had tried to get them back together, but always failed.

Stepping up to the door, he knocked gently and one of Prisma's maid's opened it, acknowledged him and stepped aside to let him enter. Noticing that things hadn't changed since he'd last been there as he walked in, the maid announced to Prisma that he had come as she had asked. Lead into Prisma's inner bedroom chambers, he saw her laying weakly against the pillows behind her, her complexion pale and wax looking.

"S… Saffiru," she said weakly as she looked at him through barely opened eyes, her hair hanging limply around her shoulders. "Prisma," he said, shifting uncomfortably. "Come closer, please," she said, looking at him still, her eyes filled with the look of pain. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to her, looking at her. "I've always wondered why it never worked out for us, Saffiru," she said quietly and winced as pain ran through her body.

Memories flashed through Saffiru's head, memories of him and Prisma walking through the park of the Nega Moon kingdom, of him and her holding hands, hugging, laughing and talking, and then he shook his head. "It just wouldn't have," he said. Prisma moved her hand inch by inch weakly until her hand slid on top of his and looked into his eyes. "I've never stopped loving you, Saffiru," she said.

Saffiru blinked as he looked at Prisma. "And I can't help wondering if you still love me or not" she continued, her eyes searching his to see if he did in fact love her or not. Looking at Prisma he shook his head "No, Prisma. I don't love you anymore," he said. Tears sprung into Prisma's eyes, but she held her gaze with his firmly. "W… who do you love now, Saffiru," she asked hoarsely.


	6. The Truth Revealed, Dimando and Esmeruad...

A loud cry could be heard throughout the palace from Prisma's chambers. Saffiru walked out a few minutes later, his hands in his pockets, and started to return to Hotaru's chambers, only to be stopped along the way by Dimando and Esmeraude. They didn't look happy, but Saffiru didn't care. His only real concern was Hotaru. "Saffiru, I want you to---" "Brother, I don't care what you want me to do, as far as I concern.. What I do is none of your business and I didn't tell you who to date, so stay out of my life. Alright?" Saffiru said and walked away from them, leaving Dimando to stare after him, as well as Esmeraude.

Hotaru sat inside of her room, her hand bleeding from slamming her hand into the lamp, her amethyst eyes filled with anger and pain as the image of the look between Dimando and Esermaude flashed inside of her head over and over, as well as "Prisma's asking for you in her quarters." Then the door of her room swung open and she looked up, seeing Saffiru walk in.

Saffiru stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the look inside of Hotaru's eyes, as well as her now bloody hand and the shattered lamp next to her bed. "What happened.." he asked as he walked over and lifted her hand up, taking it gently into his. "I punched the lamp," she replied simply. "Why?" "Because your brother and his wife pisses me off… Didn't you see the look they gave each other after they told you about Prisma?" she asked, looking at him.

Saffiru ripped off some of his shirt and wrapped it around her hand "no.. I didn't, Hotaru. I'm sorry.. Anyways, I told Prisma not to count on getting me back, that I already belonged to someone else." Hotaru looked at him "who..?" Saffiru looked deeply into her eyes and leaned forward, kissing her lips gently and lovingly before saying "I belong to you."

Out in the hallways, Dimando and Esmeraude talked as they walked into Prisma's chambers. "We need to find a way to get them back together," Esmeraude said. Dimando nodded as they got to Prisma's bedroom and they walked inside. Inside, Prisma lay in the bed, unmoving as she cried loudly, her tears having not eased since Saffiru left her chambers. "Prisma, stop crying! We're going to get you and Saffiru back together. Now, we need to know what he said to you," Dimando said.

Prisma looked at Dimando as she sniffed, her tears slowly easing, "he said that he loved only one person.. That.. That stupid sailor scout!" Esmeraude and Dimando exchanged glances and nodded to each other "she won't be a problem much longer.." Prisma looked interested as her tears stopped, "what do you have in mind..?" Dimando started to explain the plan as it unfolded inside of his mind.


	7. The Plan Comes Into Action

Kissing him back, Hotaru winced slightly in pain from her bleeding hand and Saffiru saw the look. "Come on, let's go get you fixed up," he said as he led her into the bathroom and ran some warm water under the faucet. Hotaru looked at the water, and then back at him, raising an eyebrow. "Now don't give me that look! Put your hand under the water so we can rinse off that blood," he said as he looked at her as she shook her head vigorously. "And why not?" "Because it'll sting!" Laughing, Saffiru leaned against the sink counter "imagine the Senshi of Destruction afraid of a bit of stinging sensation."

Hotaru pouted as she looked away, "it's not funny." Reaching her injured hand up, she let the water flow over the cuts and winced in pain as she mumbled, "ow.. Ow…. Ow… ow…." Still laughing, Saffiru took a towel and gently wiped off the excess water from her hand and looked at it, "no glass." Hotaru just shrugged and leaned against the sink counter as he put some type of antiseptic spray on her hand which made it sting again and she yelped "OW!!!" "Stop being such a baby!" "But I'm not a baby!!!" "You're acting like it!" "Well I can't help that it stings!!!" "Well that'll teach you not to punch lamps again, won't it?" "No…"

Prisma looked at Dimando and Esmeraude and nodded "sounds like a good plan. When do we put it into action?" "Immediately," Dimando and Esmeraude said in unison. Standing up from their chairs, the two walked out of Prisma's chambers and went to go to Hotaru's own chambers. Prisma smiled as she felt a renewed strength fill her and flipped back the covers. "I want an appointment made for a manicure, a facial, and the works made NOW!" she yelled as she quickly moved to get dressed, moving swiftly around her chambers.

Hotaru gazed up into Saffiru's deep blue eyes as she smiled softly, leaning against the sink counter as he slipped his arms around her, and slipped her arms around his neck. "So, my Fire Fly, how's your hand feel now?" She shrugged a bit as she continued to gaze up into his eyes and smirked as she started tickling his ribs with her bandaged hand "like this!" He started laughing as he pulled his arms away from her and tried to run away. Running after him, Hotaru tackled Saffiru onto the bed and sat on his stomach as she continued to tickle his ribs.

Outside the door, their laughter could be heard as Dimando and Esmeraude walked to it and knocked on the door. Sighing, Hotaru moved off Saffiru and opened the door, and then frowned a bit as she looked at Dimando and Esmeraude. "Hotaru, we need to speak with you. Privately," Diamondo said as he looked at her. Glancing back to Saffiru and seeing him shrug, Hotaru nodded her agreement and left her chambers as Dimando and Esmeraude strode off.

Upon reaching Dimando's throne room, Hotaru looked at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hotaru, we have something to discuss," he said as he sat down in his throne and looked back at her. "Oh?" "It has come to our attention that you and Saffiru have become something of.. An item." "Wow, nothing gets by you, does it?" "I won't tolerate such insolence! Now be quiet!" Hotaru went silent as she waited. "We simply cannot have you and Saffiru becoming together as it was always made clear that he and Prisma were to remain together and take over the kingdom if something should happen to Esmeraude and I."

Not liking this one bit, Hotaru frowned slightly as Dimando continued to look at her, a smirk on Esmeraude's face as she listened. "And there for, Tomoe Hotaru, Purinsesu no Saturn, Senshi of Silence, you are here by stripped of all power here on the NegaMoon and therefore banned from here and are to be exiled!" "WHAT!? You can't do this! Wait until Saffiru finds out about this!" she yelled as Dimando thrust his hand out and a black blast shot from his hand and surrounded her.

Crying out, Hotaru tried to shield herself from the blast, but soon fell down onto the ground unconscious. "Remove her from this kingdom at once!" Dimando yelled as a few guards rushed forward and picked her up. "Send her to Earth and leave her in Tokyo during the 21st century." "Yes sir!" After a few moments, Hotaru was taken out of the city and then transported to Earth where she appeared laying on a bench in the park wearing her clothing of black leather pants, black tube top, black sleeveless trench coat, and her black combat boots.


	8. Back to Earth

"Mamo-Chan, do you love me?" Usagi asked as she walked through the park with her boyfriend and the other five inner senshi. "Of course I do, Usako. You know that," He replied as he put his arms around her shoulders. "Would you two knock it off?! Luna and Artemis said that there was a strange energy here in the park and that it could possibly be a new enemy," Rei scolded them. "Shut up, Rei-Chan! Just because _your_ boyfriend isn't here-" "Both of you stop!" Chibi-Usa yelled.

"You guys are making my head ache!" For a few minutes they all walked in silence, listening, then Rei suddenly stopped. "That energy's close by. It's over towards the fountain." "Are you sure?" Makoto asked. "Hai, I'm sure," Rei replied. Quickly they moved to the fountain and spread out, looking for the source of the energy. "Minna! Over here!" They all heard Chibi-Usa yell. Chibi-Usa stared down wide eyed at Hotaru, one hand over her mouth. "What is it?" Usagi asked as she rushed over towards the pink haired girl, then looked down at the bench. "Oh my god!" "It's Hotaru!" "She doesn't look very good." "Let's get her back to the temple." "Someone call Haruka and the others!"

__

**Back on the Negamoon**

"Hotaru! Hotaru, where are you?!" Sapphire's yells could be heard throughout the kingdom as he looked for Hotaru, his blue eyes filled with worry. From their balcony, Esmeraude and Dimando watched, Diamndo's arms wrapped around Esmeraude's waist. "Soon we'll have them back together and then the kingdom will be stronger than before," Esmeraude murmured as she took a sip of wine from the glass that she held in her hand. Nodding in agreement, Dimando smirked, "this plan will work.."

__

**Cherry Hill Temple**

Hotaru groaned as she moved one hand to her head, wondering where she was. "Hotaru-Chan! You're ok!" Opening her eyes, she saw a pink haired girl rush over to her and hug her. "Wha..? Who are you?" Hotaru asked as she pulled away from the girl's grasp. "Hotaru? It's me! Chibi-Usa!" "Chibi-Usa..? I'm sorry, but I don't know you." Sitting up, Hotaru looked around the room she was in as eight other girls walked into the room, non of whom she recognized except for one. "HARUKA-PAPA!" She jumped out of the bed that she was in and ran towards the tall, blonde haired woman.

Blinking, Haruka caught Hotaru in her arms and hugged her tightly, "Hotaru-Chan…" Hotaru hugged her back just as tightly, "Ruka-Papa! I missed you so much!" Smiling, Haruka held the teenaged Hotaru tightly, "And I've missed you too, Hotaru. We all have." "Yeah, Hotaru, we all have," Usagi said. "Haruka-Papa, who are all these people?" "You don't know us, Hotaru?" Minako asked. Shaking her head, Hotaru replied "No, gomen." "Chibi-Usa, don't feel so bad. After Hotaru was reborn you know she was taken from us when she was only 2 years old." Setsuna said as she put her arm around the pink haired girl who nodded her head. "You're right, Puu.."

Wincing slightly, Hotaru held her head within one hand. "Hotaru?" "I'm fine.. Just a headache.." The scouts exchanged worried glances and looked back to Hotaru. "So, Hotaru.. Where have you been lately? We couldn't find any traces of you what-so-ever." "Up on the Negamoon." "THE NEGAMOON!?" the scouts exclaimed and Hotaru blinked "something wrong with that?" "Hotaru! That family only almost totally destroyed Crystal Tokyo in the future, and they almost killed Mommy and Daddy!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.

"The NegaMoon's back?! Hotaru, how old are you?!" Usagi exclaimed. "18 this January…" Hotaru mumbled. "Man I feel old.." Haruka mumbled and held her back. Hotaru's mind wandered back to Saffiru and then what Dimando and Esmeraude did. "Vengence shall be mine.." Hotaru thought to herself as her eyes darkened a couple shades. Chibi-Usa watched Hotaru silently and saw her eyes darken, "Hotaru.. What's wrong?" The others looked up to Hotaru and Haruka pressed her lips together to form a thin line.

"Nothing." Hotaru mumbled. "Out of curiosity, Hotaru, how did you get back here to Earth?" Setsuna asked as she looked at her. Grinding her teeth together, her eyes darkened again as Hotaru tried to control her temper, "Dimando and Esmeraude plotted against me because Saffiru and I.. Because they wanted Saffiru and Prisma to get back together and Saffiru refused." "I see.." Setsuna mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall. 

"So the NegaMoon's back? Great! That means Dimando's probably going to come after me again and try to make me fall in love with him!" Usagi exclaimed.


End file.
